


Bring me to light

by MarlleneMilton



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I might add other pairings if I write them, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is drowning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me to light

Drowning. Of all the deaths that could happen to him on this quest, he was drowning.  Unbelievable.

He was trying to kick the water more and somehow get himself above it. But the water disagreed and he felt like something was pulling him down with such force that he couldn´t resist.

_I don´t want to die. Please, I don´t want to die yet!_

It hurt. His lungs were on fire. It felt like the water itself was piercing him through. It was cold, oh so cold.

He couldn´t remember if it was day or night. He would swear it was still daytime when he went to the river, but now everything was dark. There was no light reaching his eyes and he could only see darkness.  At least it didn´t hurt anymore.

Suddenly there were strong hands around his chest pulling him up. He could feel the heat coming from the body behind him. And then there was light and pain again. Someone was talking, mother perhaps.

No, mother wasn´t there with him. He was on a quest, yes with dwarves.  He started coughing, his mouth full of water and lungs fighting for air.

“Fool of a hobbit! What in Mahal´s name possesed you to go to the river by yourself?“ Thorin was kneeling beside him, wet and scowling.

“I….I…“ Bilbo couldn´t speak. He was exhausted, cold and still in shock that he almost DIED!

Thorin was still looking at him. No, more like glaring through him. _He would probably get along with the river_.

_Gods, what am I saying?_

“Well? Can you explain how you ended up in the water Master Baggins? I truly hope it wasn´t your intention“ insisted Thorin impatiently. Apparently oblivious to the hobbit´s state.

Bilbo swalloved visibly, trying to get hold of himself enough to speak.

“No, I didn´t intend to end up in the water. I´m not suicidal. I…“ he looked away from embarrassment.

“I tripped over a branch over there and…fell in“

Thorin was looking at him as if he just told him a bad joke.

“You… tripped?“ _Oh Eru, could this get any worse._

“Yes.“

Thorin growled something in Khuzdul and stood up. After a moment of awkward silence he looked back at the hobbit.

“Can you walk?“ Bilbo looked a bit taken aback by the question, but didn´t dwell on it.

“Yes, I´ll return to the camp just… give me couple more minutes and I´ll be there.“

Thorin seemed to be contemplating something when he suddenly reached down and pull the hobbit to his feet.

“You are soaking wet. We need to get you near the fire as soon as possible. Come.“

There was no room for protest and Bilbo didn´t have the energy for one. They walked back to the camp, his knees were weak and trembling.

But Thorin´s strong hand on his side made sure that he wouldn´t fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Titles of the chapters are names of my favourite songs.
> 
> I´m sorry for any mistakes and obviously, I don´t own The Hobbit


End file.
